In Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD for short), usually, gates of respective thin film transistors (TFT) of a pixel area are provided with gate driving signals via a gate driving device. The gate driving device may be formed on the array substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) by an array process, and such technology is also referred to as Gate on Array (GOA for short) technology.
A LCD gate driving device formed by using the GOA technology includes multiple shift register units and one shifting register unit outputs one gate driving signal. The shift register units are required to be connected to the gate lines of a pixel area which means the display area of a LCD and includes multiple sub-pixels. There are loads on the gate lines of the pixel area and the loads on the gate lines will result in the delay in the gate driving signal output by the shift register unit.
In a gate driving device in the prior art, in addition to the need of driving the gate lines, the gate driving signal output by one shift register unit needs to be input to the next neighboring shift register unit as a control signal for the next neighboring shift register unit (for example, as a frame start signal for the next neighboring shift register unit). In this way, the gate driving signal generated by the next neighboring shift register unit will result in a larger delay. It can be derived that one kind of delay accumulation occurs between respective shift register units equivalently, thus resulting in the accuracy of the gate driving signals output by the gate driving device being reduced.